


My shirt looks good on you, maybe I can be your style too

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tiny Angst, but it's happy ending I swear, howoo, special appearance by joshua and chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: An inspiration from Soonhoon sharing clothes.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	My shirt looks good on you, maybe I can be your style too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since soonhoon is being a coward and not giving us anything but crumbs, here's a new one shot based on them having similar clothes! Enjoy!

Soonyoung started it out of amusement. He and Jihoon has been living together for years now, basically living in each other's pocket and drowning in each other's presence 24/7 that having similar tastes and interests are bound to happen. Soonyoung didn't even realize it until somebody pointed it out on twitter. There's a whole thread of how similar the two of them are. From the way they move, to how they dress and sometimes even to how they look. It was very amusing to Soonyoung. Interesting enough to keep him preoccupied and enough to keep a thrill alive inside of him.

So he made it a game. A game where he is the gamemaster and Jihoon is the unwilling participant. Carats too, as Soonyoung is too chaotic to leave them behind, he included them in the game too. A one sided game that he's the only one who knows but everyone keeps playing.

He started off subtle, going through Jihoon's things to see if there is something he would like. He started borrowing them at first. 

_"I like this shoes can I wear it?"_

_"Oh nice bracelet! It'll look good with my shirt!"_

_"This shirt is really good, can I wear it to the_

_airport?"_

_"My jacket is too thin. Let me borrow one of yours"_

All he received is an unsuspecting nod, and a nonchalant shrug. And that was boring. His reactions are too flat, he's too willing to let Soonyoung take and take. Like it doesn't bother him. Like it's not a big deal. And that's not what he wanted. So he changed tactics.

He started buying his own clothes, ones that he knows Jihoon has in his own closet. And started wearing them off in the public where everyone can see it. And now, that is _fun_. After planning for a whole day of which jacket to use, which cap to look for and accessories he can wear for the day, he'll open up twitter and see if somebody caught on his game.

And the carats were fast. Sharper than anyone he knows. While Jihoon and the rest of his members doesn't even blink an eye about it, their fans are rejoicing because of it. Feeding off from it and grabbing on it like it's a rare precious gem. Now that's the attention he wanted. So he started to do it blatantly. Instead of just wearing clothes similar to ones Jihoon has, he started to wear them on the days Jihoon does.

The fans thought it was cute when he and jihoon had the same fur hat at the airport. The fans were amused when they keep bringing the same bags. And they went absolutely crazy when he started matching his shirts with Jihoon. Soonyoung thrives in it. 

It took 14 shirts, 7 jackets, 3 shoes and 9 hats for Jihoon to finally notice what's happening. It's been more than a year since Soonyoung started his little secret and Jihoon finally caught up on it.

At first he didn't do anything about it. Not having any context on why Soonyoung's doing it. But whenever they would match something, he started rolling his eyes. Telling Soonyoung they look ridiculous. And sometimes just glaring at him. Soonyoung just beams at him and continued with his current obsession.

That is until the whole thing blows up on their faces. Maybe because of the recent picture Soonyoung posted. But he started a fire now that went out of his control. It's all the fans would talk about. In fansigns, in fan cafe, in vlive, in weverse. Fans keep asking how many clothes he and Jihoon shares. Or do they buy their clothes together. Jihoon started saying he doesn't like it. Answering fans bluntly and honestly. 

"This is ridiculous" Jihoon told him one day when it was just the two of them in the studio. It's late and he just finished creating a dance routine with their choreographer. 

"What is?" He asked absentmindedly, more concern on buying new tiger printed boxers. They're cute, okay? Nobody would see them but him anyways.

"This, Soonyoung" Jihoon threw the phone near him on the couch and he spared Jihoon a glance before looking at the phone. And wow would you look at that, a thread. A thread of him and Jihoon basically matching their clothes. He smiles as he goes through it, finding that what he planned as a little game has been going on for too long now. He too would admit that it's kind of ridiculous at how many clothes they have in pair.

"It's cute" He shrugged and threw the phone back to Jihoon who didn't even bother catching it. Crossing his arms and letting the phone crash on the carpet.

"Stop feeding the fans with their delusional ideas" Jihoon grumbled and turned around on his computer. And hold up now, what does he mean by delusional ideas? It was just a harmless thing. What's got him worked up?

"What do you mean?"

"I meant stop making them think we're a couple when we're not. People would start getting uncomfortable. A lot of them has been shipping us and no matter how hard I try to reign it in, it just won't work anymore."

"I have no idea of what you are saying"

"People think we're fucking, Soonyoung. And not just the fans! Even the members and the producers! Hell the company congratulated me, Kwon. For a relationship that does not exist!" It was honest because Jihoon is always honest. But it was also sharp. Like Jihoon deliberately chose his words so it'd hit Soonyoung right in his fucking heart. Every word a shard to his confidence, every word sinking in his every insecurity. And Soonyoung, well, he just doesn't know what he should say next.

"Because of a few clothes?"

"Yes."

Soonyoung nodded then. Picking up his blue drink that he has been drinking for years now but still doesn't know the name of, and proceeded to get out of the studio before he can do something drastic like cry or scream at Jihoon. Because why would he?

It was a game. It was fun. That was all it was. Except in the middle of it Soonyoung stopped doing it for the fans but started to do it to get Jihoon's attention. Because the longer he does it, the easier it was for him to realize that he liked matching clothes with him. Not because the fans seems to like it a lot but because It was the closest Soonyoung can get. Delusional? Jihoon was right. Soonyoung was being delusional. He turned his little game into some sort of a beacon for Jihoon to come close to him but instead it became a warning until Jihoon turned around and walk away. 

It hurts. The way Jihoon uttered those words. How obviously disgusted he was by the thought of being a couple with Soonyoung. Which is why? Jihoon is gay. He came out to him a year after they met, and to the members a month before they debut. So he's not a fucking homophobe. So why is he so disgusted? Is it because it's Soonyoung? Soonyoung knew he can be weird and a little difficult sometimes but he knows it's not enough to warrant that kind of reaction from Jihoon. _Fucking damn it_.

By the time he was exhausted, he didn't even noticed that it's past 3 in the morning, there's no one else in the gym and the punching bag was already flattened out of anger. Soonyoung clicked his tongue. 

  
He's in love with his bestfriend and he only realized it after the man had explicitly told him that them together is not something he would like. Fuck his life. His game has finally caught up to him. The game he started was ended by Jihoon without him even knowing it started in the first place.

  
Soonyoung, born as an idol, knew how to mask his feelings and to shove it back down to a place in his head where nobody can see it. He kept the life alternating realization all to himself and forced himself to act normal, especially to Jihoon. After their talk, there wasn't any apologies or follow up discussion. They just acted like it didn't happen. Or well, he did. Jihoon tried to approach him about it but he shrugged it off. Laughing and telling him that it's not a big deal when deep inside it was breaking him. But hey, he gotta be the bigger person.

He also shoved the matching clothes at the very back of his cabinet. Shopping for a few more that he can actually use and the kind of clothes he actually wants. He was careful on picking up clothes when he's buying at the same brand he and Jihoon likes. Personally talking to the staffs to make sure that he's not gonna accidentally buy something similar to what Jihoon has. He indulged on the ridiculous clothes he knew Jihoon won't ever buy, mint colored ones, bright yellows, cartoon printed and the likes. He also always let Jihoon change first. Making sure that none of their clothes or accessories are similar. Not the color of their shirts or the kind of shoes or even the rings.

"There's something wrong with you but for some reason I can't figure it out" Joshua said when they went to Thailand with Chan. Just the three of them courtesy of Joshua's uncle. He shrugged. He really doesn't know how to explain it. Or how to tell them without putting Jihoon on the spot or putting a burden to the group that is absolutely unnecessary. It's his feelings. Therefore he should be the only one responsible for it.

"is that why you asked me to come with?" Soonyoung teased, trying to mask the concern with his magic weapon; clownery. It's easier to act like everything is just a lighthearted joke. Easier for him to swallow the bitter pill.

"No. I genuinely wanted this trip to be fun so I thought three of us funniest members of seventeen should take this trip" Ladies and gentlemen, this is why Hong Joshua is his favorite hyung. Don't tell the other 95 liners. But Joshua knew when to step down and to take the bait. Knew when there is a problem but knew when not to meddle. He's just there. Ready to move when you ask for help but provides you with distraction if you're not. The sneaky bastard.

"Ahhhh Chan would love to hear that" 

"Would love to hear what? Hey hyung! Look at this" Chan returned to their table with bags in hand. They're currently in a mall in Thailand, they decided to leave the cameras and staffs behind to join Joshua's family in a sightseeing. Chan went with one of joshua's cousins in a store and left the two of them at a table in the food court.

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at Chan when Chan handed him two matching black shirts. Chan beamed at him and nudged the two shirts closer until Soonyoung relented and took one of them. Examining the design and the clothe. It was cute, definitely. Something he would like to wear himself.

"This is nice" He commented, folding the shirt again and pushing them back to Chan who just pushed it back to him again.

"Right??? I saw it in the store and immediately thought that you and Jihoon hyung would like it! The store said they sell in pairs so I thought why not? You and Jihoon hyung have the same tastes anyway! So there, that's my gift to the two of you for being a good hyung to me!" Soonyoung swallowed down the itch to correct Chan. While it was thoughtful and sweet, it's also a slap in reality. Soonyoung knows he's been doing a good job on separating his feelings with his everyday life. He thought he has a tight grip control on everything and yet chan just presented him with something Jihoon hates, and well, his imaginary control vanished like it wasn't there in the first place.

"Ahhhhh our maknae is so cute. Thank you for this!" Soonyoung tried to sincerely show his gratitude, squishing Chan's cheeks and hugging him until Chan laugh loudly. He put the shirt to his bag but Chan stopped him and gave him the identical shirt.

"Give this to Jihoon hyung for me, okay?" Chan told him, all sparkling eyes and wide smile. Soonyoung tried to to match his enthusiasm.

"Nahhhh... he'll appreciate it more if you'll be the one to give him! Our maknae giving us gifts? Man, I would treasure this shirt!"

"Are you sure?" Chan shyly asked. And Soonyoung ruffled his hair.

"Definitely"

He didn't miss the knowing look Joshua sent him, but he chose to ignore it like he usually does.

He was in the process of shoving the shirt back in his closet when his door opened. He immediately closed his closet and raised his eyebrows when the door revealed Jihoon.

"Yow, sup'?" He asked and then pulled his suitcase up to the bed so he can unload the clothes he had used in Thailand.

"Chan gave me a shirt" Soonyoung simply hummed at his statement. Trying not to be affected so much but it's hard since it's Jihoon. 

"He said he gave you an identical one"

"Yup" He answered, still not looking at Jihoon as he occupies himself in separating his used clothes to new ones.

"We haven't been matching in awhile" It was said nonchalantly, but nothing Jihoon says is ever nonchalant. He wants to figure it out but he also doesn't want to dig his own hole so he let it pass his ear.

"Wanted to experiment styles" He simply answered and made the mistake of looking at Jihoon who's staring at him. His eyes felt like they'd crack his mask and his feelings would overflow. 

"All of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden" 

They had a silent staring contest. Jihoon trying to examine his face and him trying so hard to prevent him from seeing anything.

"Soonyoung are we oka-"

"Perfect. Hundred percent. Is there something wrong, hoonie?" He intentionally dropped the nickname, trying to mask the rushness in his sentence.

Jihoon hummed. Sitting down on Hansol's bed and picked on the loose thread on the blanket.

"Should we wear the shirt tomorrow? on our way to the airport?" Jihoon asked. And it surprised Soonyoung. To the point that he wanted, eagerly, to say yes. But he recognized pity whenever he sees one. He doesn't know what Jihoon is doing. Or why he's doing this. But Soonyoung doesn't want him to force himself to something he doesn't like. So even though he badly wants to do it, he shook his head.

"I already prepared an outfit sorry" Jihoon didn't even mask his disappointment. He just looked at Soonyoung sadly and sighed.

"Okay"

That was the last thing Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung knows he's simple minded and that he's really slow with the uptake. So he's not surprised that he was the last one to notice it. And that it needed to slap him in the face before he actually look at it. 

He posted a picture in weverse. In which Jihoon commented of where to buy the shirt. And in just three days after, Jihoon had posted a selca wearing the same damn shirt. 

Shock was an understatement. Especially when he scrolled to twitter and found that it has been a topic for awhile now. Excuse his ass if he wanted to move on and decided to ignore all posts regarding jihoon. Yeah, he has him muted. So what? It comes as a shock when Soonyoung found that there's a thread of Jihoon's selca wearing the same kind of clothes he has. Soonyoung immediately checked weverse, scrolled through all of Jihoon's selca to actually believe it.

Soonyoung doesn't know what to think. He doesn't want Jihoon to be mad at him but he also doesn't know how to explain this coincidence because honestly, he doesn't even know Jihoon has those clothes! 

Sighing, Soonyoung grabbed his jacket and decided to buttheads with it. Face it early on, accept and move on. Easy. _But it's not_. He tries to ready himself. Opening his ears wide with the harsh words that's about to come and glue-ing his heart knowing it'll just be crashed after the confrontation. He really doesn't want to do this but if wants to still be Jihoon's friend, he got to sacrifice what he has to sacrifice.

He didn't bother knocking knowing Jihoon has his bigass headset sitting on his ears anyway. But he was surprised to find the man chilling out on the couch of the studio. Sipping on his cola, scrolling through his phone, wearing the shirt Chan gave them.

"Hey Soonyoung" Jihoon smiled knowingly at him. As if there's something obvious between them but only he can see. Soonyoung frowned.

"Hey, ji. I just came to apologize" Although not as honest as the other members, Soonyoung hated being roundabout. He's bad at using his words so he tries to be as blunt as he can without being harsh.

"Apologize for what, soons?" Jihoon patted the seat next to him, Soonyoung hesitantly sat down. Putting respectable distance between the two of them, more for his heart's sake than Jihoon's.

"Well... uhmm, I swear I didn't mean it this time. I didn't even know about it until..." Soonyoung looked around the studio. His attention being taken by a familiar jacket draped over the computer chair. He has one of them, in the exact color and design. He bought it in Thailand with Joshua and Chan. And he's pretty sure it's not something being sold off in Korea. "I...were did you get that jacket?" 

When he didn't receive an answer, Soonyoung turned around to look at Jihoon who's smiling widely at him.

"Where do you think?"

"I....don't understand. What the fuck is happening?" Soonyoung mumbled down on his hands, and was startled when jihoon suddenly took one of them to intertwine them with his own.

"Considering this was your idea, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out. I've been dropping a selca every other day, Soonyoung." 

"You...are you matching us in purpose?"

"Yes"

"But why?" He asked, looking at Jihoon with confusion all over his face.

"Why did you?" Soonyoung bit his lip. Weighing his options. Would it be better if he comes clean? or should he joke his way out of it?

"Uhmmm..." He looked away. He can say that it's just something amusing. But he's not a good liar. Once he opens his mouth, he knew all the truth he has swallowed would crawl out of his tongue.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is..." Jihoon breathes deep and then squeeze his hand before speaking again. "you shoved me out of your life the way you shoved those clothes at the back of your closet"

Soonyoung flinched, startled so bad that he tried to remove his hand out of Jihoon's hold. But Jihoon kept him close.

"H...how..how did you know?" 

"I was wondering where our clothes went, so when you went to Thailand. I took my shot"

The way Jihoon said ' _our_ ' was so confident. Like there's no other way but Jihoon and him together. A 180 degree reaction to how to was before.

"You hated it" He whispered.

"No, I didn't-"

"Yes you did. You...you were so mad! I saw how...how disgusted you were at the thought of it, of us matching, of us as a couple!"

"I hated it because it wasn't real. Because it was a game for you. Because you did it for the fans. Because you were feeding my fantasies knowing how it'll never happen! I...Soonyoung I'm in love with you" Jihoon told him and Soonyoung whipped his head in shock.

His head suddenly full of words but no sense in it. It feels too full but it also feels empty. There's so much going on that he can't grasp anything. He feels so dizzy, like he's drowning and yet he's anchored to the shore by Jihoon's hand. 

"Are you...are you saying..."

"I'm...I don't know how you feel. But...the members...they all tell me to try. They've been trying to tell for years, actually. To tell you how I feel. And... I don't want to assume things. But I saw the way you would look at me. I watched fancams and collected all the pictures like a love sick fool. I search your name with mine...and I dunno. Maybe it wasn't you being delusional. It was me."

Jihoon looked down sadly. And Soonyoung suddenly has the urge to make a joke, or do some stupid silly things. Just to wipe that frown on his face. It doesn't belong there. Although Jihoon would look good regardless, Soonyoung wants him smiling. 

Again, Soonyoung isn't a smart person. So he let silence sit between them as he processed Jihoon's words. His only assurance is Jihoon's hand is still holding his own. 

  
"Let me get this straight. You're in love with me"

Jihoon gave a small nod.

"And you got mad at the couple clothes because you hate....but because you want it.... real?"

Jihoon sighed, always so patient, but looked at him sincerely. Emotions laid out, open for viewing, and Soonyoung is right at the vip seating. A private show. And it was a show that's only for him to see.

"I'm sorry for getting mad. But...I felt like... like you were giving me false hope-"

"It wasn't" Soonyoung immediately interrupted. Holding Jihoon's hand even more tight. He moved closer to him, and let go of his hand in favor of cupping his face.

"I'm in love with you. And okay, sure, I only realized it recently. But I think I've always acted like there's more between us. This is really super cliche, and you'd probably hate to hear this but...I think my heart has always known and it's just my brain that was slow in the uptake?"

"You're right. That was fucking cliche. But fuck I would like to keep hearing that"

Before Soonyoung can even react or blink, Jihoon has placed himself on Soonyoung's lap, beaming at him. And Soonyoung can feel his heart about to explode. Because damn, he thinks having Jihoon in his lap is gonna be his favorite thing now.

"Yeah?"

  
"Yeah. Kiss me, you idiot"

  
He doesn't have to be told twice. Soonyoung won't lie and say that he hasn't imagined or dreamt of kissing Jihoon. Because he does. Ever since he realized his feelings for the other boy. He has imagined holding his hand. Cuddling him. Or simply staying besides him while he works on their songs. And Soonyoung, well after everything that has happened, never really thought it would ever come true.

  
But here he is, gently holding on Jihoon's waist as he planted a shy, closed mouthed kiss on Jihoon's lip. Not even lasting three seconds. Making Jihoon whine and chuckle in amusement simultaneously. Soonyoung doesn't even know you can do that. But Jihoon can, apparently. And very adorably too.

  
"A real kiss!" Jihoon mumbled, swatting his chest.

"That's a real kiss!" He exclaimed, a bit flustered. But Jihoon just rolled his eyes. And took matters in his own hand. Literally.

He gripped Soonyoung's shirt, and pulled him in. Giving him one last smile before claiming his mouth. Soonyoung snaked his arms around Jihoon's waist and took control of the kiss. Jihoon let out a sigh, relaxing further in Soonyoung's hold. Soonyoung took that opportunity to lick his lips, asking for entrance and Jihoon gladly let him in. Would always let him in. Would let him do anything to him.

It was then that they forgot everything. Not the time, not the place. Only each other. And Soonyoung isn't a romantic person. Not by any means. But there's nothing else he wants to do in life except to keep kissing Jihoon. Whenever. Wherever.

  
"Now. That's a real kiss"

Jihoon mumbled when they parted for some breathe. Soonyoung can't help but feel aroused when there's a thin saliva that connects their lips. He groaned as an answer to Jihoon's statement and immediately pulled him in another kiss. This time pushing Jihoon down on the couch, snug underneath him and he hovered effortlessly on top of him. Caging him with his arms, and kissing him like his life depended on it. And well, Jihoon doesn't mind. In fact, all he does is wrap his legs around Soonyoung's waist, and run his fingers through his hair. Thoroughly enjoying the intimacy.

  
That is, until somebody opened the goddamn door.

  
"Hyung omg!"

"Oh fuck holy shit"

"We're closing the door! I'm sorry"

  
Jihoon growled at their three members, but wasn't able to complain further because Soonyoung is kissing him once more. But the door opened once again.

  
"Told you the shirt looks good on the both of you!"

  
"LEE CHAN"

  
They heard a yelp and then the door slammed close. They stared at each other, both flushed red and panting.

  
"I think we should lock the door" Jihoon mumbled.

  
"I think we should go home"

  
"Agreed"

  
Soonyoung watched in amusement as he found Jihoon moved the fastest since they met. He's like a whirlwind in the studio, cleaning and picking up things. Saving his work and draping his jacket over his shoulders. Oh right, the jacket.

  
"Is that mine or did you buy it?" He asked, still confused on which ones they have as common, or if the other man stole it in his room. And well, it doesn't really matter. But still, Soonyoung is confused. And a lot amused.

  
"Yours, of course. I'm surprised you didn't notice me stealing it"

  
"I'll let you have all of my clothes" Soonyoung whispered as he wrapped Jihoon in a backhug. Or more like, draping his body over him as Jihoon locks the studio.

  
"Yeah, well I prefer you without clothes"

"Damn, that's smooth."

  
Jihoon just cackled loudly as Soonyoung carried him on his back, powerwalking out of the building. They received a lot of funny looks. But will Soonyoung care when he's about to get his hands on the love of his life? The answer is No.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! If you made it this far, thank you 😭😭😭 To be honest, this fic has been stuck in my drafts for like months. I wrote this way back even before the Henggarae comeback. And forgot about it halfway into writing it. And since I'm sick, and stuck in bed, I decided to finish it.
> 
> You'll probably see the inconsistencies since I wrote it in different times, and I didn't rewrite it or do it form scratch. I just literally continued and forced myself to finish it. So I'm sorry, I guess?
> 
> anyways, shout at me (gently please, im sensitive) in twitter about Soonhoon!   
> @WeShipAndWeSail


End file.
